I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding door for a vehicle, more preferably for a motor vehicle wherein the sliding door has at its inner side a guide rail.
II. Description of the Background
Sliding doors for vehicles are generally known, see for example EP 1721768 A1. The object of the invention is to propose an improved sliding door for a vehicle.